Oh God, Why?
by CantyaP
Summary: Ikkyu dan Riku satu SMU! Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Akankah Ikkyu yang tidak pernah melihat wanita akhirnya menjadi cowok genit di Seibu! Bagaimana tanggapan Riku? WARNING inside! Combination fict with Shuzuki Honoda! Chapter2 updated! Mind to RnR?
1. Awal Mula

"Aku pergi!," ucapku lantang saat beranjak meninggalkan kediaman keluargaku.

O'ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri yaa?

Baiklah, namaku Ikkyu Hosokawa.

Tentunya kalian sudah pasti mengenalku, bukan?

Ya, aku adalah seorang siswa di SMU yang khusus untuk laki-laki,Shinriuji.

Tetapi mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi siswa diSMU Seibu karena adanya pertukaran pelajar.

.

.

**Oh God, Why?**

**Cantya P4NTH3R**

Ok, kita mulai. Fict ini termasuk fict komplikasi. Eh, maksudnya kompilasi antara dua adalah cerita tentang…..cerita tentang…..cerita tentang…Ah,pokoknya ini adalah ceritayang dibikin dengan pertumpahan darah memerdekakan tanah air Indonesia. Eh,salah ini adalah cerita yang sedikit(sebetulnya banyak sih) gaje. SELAMAT MEMBACA!w

**Pairing**

Riku K. X Ikkyu H.

**Genre**

Romance & Humor

**WARNING!**

Menyebabkan Hipertensi, Ereksi, Sakit Jantung dan Stroke(#canda)

Bagi yang memiliki sakit jantung koroner, mohon ke dokter setelah membaca fict ini karena sakit jantung koroner anda akan lebih parah.

.

.

.

.

.

_Well_, hitung-hitung aku bisa mencari jodeh disini! Hehehe~ *smirk*

Tapi Cuma ada satu hal yang aku takuti….

Yaitu, jatuh cinta kepada perempuan yang jelek atau menjadi seorang "Homo", karena guru saia bilang kalau **Homo**saphiens itu manusia purba….(GAK LAH!)

Pokoknya yang penting berhubungan yang normal-normal saja.

Jika suatu hari saya akan jadi seorang yang Homo, saya akan membangun Jakarta dengan lebih baik.

Eh! Kok malah jadi pidato gubernur…?

Sudahlah yang penting kalau aku jadi homo atau dapat cewek jelek, ya kuterima saja, namanya juga cinta!

.

- Oh God, Why?-

.

**SMU Seibu**

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita mendapatkan seorang murid pertukaran pelajar dari SMU Shinriuji"ucap Mihae-_sensei_.

"Baiklah! Silahkan masuk, Hosokawa," panggil Mihae-_sensei._

**CKLEK**

"WAAAAAAAA!," rusuh kelas, saking kerasnya sampai-sampai gendang telinga author pun' ikut pecah *author digebuk rame-rame gara-gara ganggu jalan cerita*.

"Ikkyu, Hosokawa Ikkyu. Mohon bantuanya….," ucapku dengan _cool_nya sambilmenunjukkan tatapan tajam dan tersenyum misterius.

**BRUUUK!**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara pukulan yang sangat keras terdengar dari kursi paling belakang yang menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

"K, Kau 'kan!," teriak seorang laki-laki berambut putih dari kursi paling belakang.

"Oh, kau rupanya…Wild reciver Seibu Wild Gun Man," jawabku dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kau…Pasti…PEMAIN DARI ANIME DRAGON BALL ITU 'KAN!," ucapnya yang membuat seisi kelas ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"YA ENGGA LAH!"ucapku sambil berteriak

"Emang aku mirip ya? Aku itu…aku itu…aku tiu siapa ya?," tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

**GUBRAAAK**

Beberapa murid ada yang face palm, ada yang pingsan, dan beberapa mati, GA DENG! Yang mati Cuma becanda tapi pokoknya beberapa pingsan…..

"B, baiklah…Kita sudahi saja perkenalanya, Hosakawa… Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kaitani," perintah Mihae-_sensei_

"Ya," ucapku sambil mulai berjalan pelan-pelan memandang dari sudut ke sudut (Author: MAU NYURI YA LO! *dihajar massa*).

"Heh, kamu pasti sedang mencari seorang gadis ya? Payah sekal. Lagi pula kami manusia tidak menyukai manusia SEIYA!," ejek laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"HMPH! BAKA! Dasar kakek-kakek tua! Ga naik kelas berapa tahun sih lo? Sampai-sampai rambut udah jadi uban gitu?," ejekku balik.

'Itu artinya aku lebih tua darimu….Gue sama bapak lo udah lebih tuaan gue and artinya gue janda tua, capcus ciiiin!," ucap laki-laki itu (Author: Ses, disini sekolah bukan taman lawang).

"Huh,semsei kenapa ada banci disini sih!," ucapku sambil berteriak ke arah sensei.

"Hahahahaha, maaf soal tadi aku cuma bercanda. Sebenarnya aku bukan banci, tapi perempuan jadi-jadian," ucap laki-laki itu meyakinkan.

"Eh, itu mah sama aja!," aku berteriak frustasi.

"GAK LAH! Aku Cuma bercanda. O ya, kita belum kenalan ya? Namaku Riku Kaitani.," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kenalan? Sama lo? Ogah deh…!," jawabku jijik.

"Sombong banget? Pantesan jidat lo gede…," jawabnya balik mengejek.

"Wu Yu, Wu Meh!," ucapku asal.

"WHO YOU, WHO ME' KALI!," koreksi Riku.

"Apa kata lu dah!," ucapku malas.

"Hh, yang penting kau jangan sampai menyusahkanku…," peringatnya.

- Oh God, Why?-

.

**Pulang Sekolah**

Aku merasa sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat (sangat banyak kata "sangat hingga kiamat pun tiba)

sangat kesal karena kakek kakek ubanan itu. Seandainya aku punya cara untuk memusnahkan anak itu dari bumi dengan Shotgunku yang baru, Kekekeke~! (Author: Woy! Ini bukan scene nya elu, pergi sana setan jelek.

**RATATATATAT**

*mati di tembak Hiruma).

Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu mulai menghantui kepalaku.

"_Hh, yang penting kau jangan sampai menyusahkanku….,"_

**BUGH!**

Spontan tanganku memukul sebuah lemari kayu saat muka kakek tua itu mulai terngiang dikepalaku.

"…SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIT!," jeritku saat menyadari tanganku yang mulai membiru.

WHY GOD? WHY?

Diantara sekian banyak orang kenapa harus dia.

Akhirnya aku mencoba mengingat Agon, Agon adalah sosok yang kuat. Sosok yang sangat kukagumi, Agon juga sering mengata –ngataiku seperti Riku….

"Lho! Kenapa aku ingat lagi!," aku bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

Kenapa dia muncul lagi? Jangan-jangan, aku…

Aku…

Aku…

Ah! Aku berpikir yang aneh-aneh saja.

Mana mungkin aku bisa seperti itu.

Aku harus bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk menjernihkan kepalaku.

**Puk…**

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundak kiriku.

"Hei, ini… Kotak pensilmu ketnggalan….," ucap seseorang yang memiliki suara yang tidak asing di telingaku.

"OH! Jadi gue harus bilang 'MAICHI' gitu?," ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

"Bodoh. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikanbenda itu! Lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini tingkahmu aneh?," kata Riku dengan nada bingung.

"EMANGNYA ELU SIAPANYA GUA, HAH!,"teriakku kesal.

"Eh, bukan siapa-siapa sih," ucapnya sedikit santai, "Tapi jangan ngotot juga kali…,"

"YA TERSERAH GUA!" aku berteriak.

"Yaudah, aku gak akan ngomong sama kamu lagi….," ucapnya menyerah, "Padahalkan aku cuma mau nanya kamu 'kenapa?',"

"UDAH DEH! Bagus tadi kamu bilang gak akan ngomong sama aku lagi," aku pun berteriak sekali lagi (Author; Cerita ini lama-lama seperti dua orang homo yang sedang PDKT*digebug Ikkyu*).

"HUH! Mending gue pergia aja, suntuk ngeliat muka kakek-kakek kayak lo!," kataku sambilmulai beranjak dari raung yang sunyi itu.

"H,Hei! Tungguin aku dong! Horror, nih!,"pinta Riku.

"Yaelah, emang sekarang jam berapa sih?," tanyaku yang mencoba santai.

"Jam…setengah 7 lewat…," jawabnya pelan

"…," aku mulai diam seribu bahasa inggris(?)

*authou ditipuk pake sendal gara-gara ngaco*

"APA!," jeritku saat menyadari apa yang dikatakanya barusan.

"Eh, sekarang kan memang sudah malam,"

ucapnya,"Matamu buta ya? Sekarang kan sudah gelap, mikirin apa sih?,"

(Author: Mikirin kamu tuh sampe bengong seharian*digebuk Ikkyu tapi dicuekin Riku).

"Udahlah, bukan urusanmu," ucapku tidak peduli,"Sekarang aku harus pulang"

Lalu aku berlari secepat mungkin, aku tahu dia bisa mengejarku karena dia runner yang lumayan bagus, bahkan bagus sekali. Tidak heran kalau dia bisa mengejarku. Aku pun menengok kebelakang…..

"Dia tidak mengejarku!," ucapku dalam hati, tetapi ternayta dia berteriak kepadaku…..

"WOY, tempat pensilmu belum diambil! Buat ku ya….," dia berteriak sambil tersenyum.

"ASEM!" ucapku dalam hati.

Akhirnya terpaksa akuberlari balik lagi ke arahnya.

"Heh, kau tau tidak sebuah hal di sekolah ini, tidak?," dia bertanya padaku.

"Hah? Apa itu?," tanyaku balik.

"Pada jam 7 malam….," ucapnya penuh arti.

"Eh?," gumamku kebingungan

"…di SMU Seibu ini…..," lanjutnya.

"Huh? Lanjutkan.,"perintahku penuh kebingungan.

"…gerbangnya akan ditutup," katanya dengan santai

'Sekarang kan udah jam 7!," kataku kaget

"Eh iya! Udah lewat 5 menit lagi," ucapnya kaget sama sepertiku.

"Kta manjat gerbang aja!," aku mengusulkan

"Jangan ntar dikira maling lagi" katanya memperingatiku, "Kan tadi Author udah bilang," katanya masih santai (Author: YA! BENAR SEKALI! Anak SMU dilarang mencuri dari jam 7 pagi hingga jam 9 malam, selebih itu boleh saja…..AHAHAAA~*berubah jadi Taki*).

"Eh? Kalau gitu….," ucapku dengan suara pelan sambil menatap Riku yang juga menatapku.

"KAMI HANYA BERDUA DISINI DONG?," teriakku dalam hati.

-T.B.C-

**Author Note**

Cantya P4NTH3R:

.

See You In The Next Chapter!

= Review Please ;) =


	2. Terkunci di sekolah?

_Flashback_

'Sekarang kan udah jam 7!," kataku kaget

"Eh iya! Udah lewat 5 menit lagi," ucapnya kaget sama sepertiku.

"Kta manjat gerbang aja!," aku mengusulkan

"Jangan ntar dikira maling lagi" katanya memperingatiku, "Kan tadi Author udah bilang," katanya masih santai (Author: YA! BENAR SEKALI! Anak SMU dilarang mencuri dari jam 7 pagi hingga jam 9 malam, selebih itu boleh saja…..AHAHAAA~*berubah jadi Taki*).

"Eh? Kalau gitu….," ucapku dengan suara pelan sambil menatap Riku yang juga menatapku.

"KAMI HANYA BERDUA DISINI DONG?," teriakku dalam hati.

.

.

.

**OH GOD, WHY?**

**Cantya P4NTH3R**

Eh? Udah nyampe chapter dua ya? Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fict di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan mengetik di chapter sebelumnya. Itu karena manusia mempunyai kesalahan, tetapi sebenarnya saya adalah manusia yang banyak salahnya. Mohon maaf dan sampai jumpa…, lho kok udah selesai? Sama seperti chapter yang sebelumnya, fict ini masih termasuh combination fict dengan Author Shuzuki Honoda. Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer**

Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Pairing**

Riku K. X Ikkyu H

**Genre**

Romance & Humor

**Warning!**

Menyebabkan Hilang Akal dan Sakit Jiwa karena yang nulis fict ini saja orang gila, yaitu saya sendiri!

Bagi yang tidak kuat membaca mohon klik tanda "x" di pojok kanan atas monitor anda*gaya pramugari*.

.

.

.

"K, kenapa ini harus terjadi?," teriakku di dalam hati.

"Fhh, ini semua karnamu…Coba tadi kau tidak banyak melamun…," ujar Riku santai.

"JADI LO MAU NYALAHIN GUE GITU? !," teriakku marah.

"Menurut lo gue harus bilang 'WOW' gitu?," ucapnya sok alay.

""GUE GAK MENGHARAPKAN LO DISINI TAU!," ucapku sambil berteriak.

"Aku juga ngga, kita hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak kita inginkan," ucapnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Lepaskan!," ucapku sambil mengibaskan rambut (Author: Rambut lo kan pendek…).

"TIDAK AKAN! Aku akan menjagamu disini!," ucapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kamu SMS ga pernah, nelpon ga pernah!," ucapku di bawah guyuran hujan (lho kok tiba-tiba ujan?).

"AKU GA PUNYA PULSAAAA!," ungkapnya(Author: Woy! Kok malah jadi iklan n' sinetron?).

"Dasar cowok kere lo! Pantesan rambut udah jadi uban gitu! Mikirin gimana caranya bayar utang yakk?," ejekku.

"DALEM MBAKK! Lagi pula ini gara-gara aku suka warna putih jadi aku mencat rambutku…," jelas Riku.

"Eh, gue nanya. Ga yaa?," tanyaku dengan soknya.

"Mendingan lo diem aja deh," jawabnya datar.

"Eh, hand phone ku pulsanya tinggal dikit lagi!," kataku kaget.

"Jadi kamu mau menggandakan pulsa?," ucapnya sedikit serius,

"reli senyu reli…*gaya iklan aksis*,"

"So…sis? Eh, so? Gue harus bilang 'WEW! AKU TERKEJUT!', gitu?," tanyaku sambil membalikkan badan dan jangan lupa pake urat(Author: dikira makan bakso? Pake urat segala? Ikkyu: Eh, yang nulis siapa yak? Riku: *nunjuk Author*).

"Hhh…. Ya sudah…. Terserah apa katamu saja…," kata Riku sambil menghela nafas.

"HUH! Aku tidak mau berbicara lagi denganmu!," perintahku

"Yasudah…kalauitu maumu….," ucapnya mengalah sambil mulai duduk ditangga dan bersender pada tembok.

"Baguslah…," ujarku.

"….," hening, itulah yang kurasakan, tidak ada respon sedikit pun darinya.

1 menit kemudian…..

"…."

30 menit….

"…."

1 jam….

"…."

"HEI! Cukup, aku mengaku salah!," pasrah, itu jalan yang terbaik menurutku.

"...," tetap tak ada respon.

"HEI-eh?," gumamku saat mulai memutar tubuhku menghadapnya yang ternyata sudah….tertidur?

"Udah mati ya, jaman tidur di sekolah? Pake ngorok lagi, eh kamu udah tidur belom?," tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Udah," jawabnyta(Author: Ngapain jawab? Kan udah tidur? Riku: Bodo amat).

"Ekh? Jadi dari tadi kamu belum tidur?," tanyaku lagi.

"Udah aku bilang aku udah tidur…," balasnya.

"Bodoh, mana ada orang yang udah tetep tidur bisa ngomong…?," ungkapku

"Ceritanya aku ngigo…," ucapnya sambil tetap menutup mata.

"Beh, memang aku bisa ketipu?," ujarku meyakinkan.

"Bisa.," kata Riku sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Gak bakal bisa…! Aku yakin….itu…!," tiba-tiba rasa kantuk mulai merasukiku.

Pengelihatanku mulai buram.

Lalu aku tidak bisa melihat sama sekali.

"Dimana aku?," ucapku dalam kegelapan,

"Dimana…dimana, dimanaaa(gaya ayu ting-ting)," nyanyiku sedikit takut.

"Woi, ngigo ya?," kata suara yang aku kenal.

"Hah?," ucapku sedikit kaget.

"Iya, kamu ngigo ya?," katanya cemas,

"Pake nyanyi lagu ayu ting-ting lagi…,"

"Agh…~Errrh…~Fhh…~," gumamku.

"Eh, heii?," kaget Riku saat melihat tubuhku yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

**BRUUUUK**

"Eh..? Hh, biarlah… Kali ini saja bolehkan?," suara Riku samar-samar terdengar di telingaku.

.

.

"Huh, dimana aku?," ucapku saat matahari sudah terik.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun?,' ucap aeaeorang dengan suara yang tidak asing di telingaku.

"Hah?," ucapku sedikit kaget.

"Kita masih di sekolah, sayangnya sekarang hari Sabtu jadi kita harus menginap disini sampai Senin pagi," ucapnya santai.

"APAAA?(Jeng jeng jeng jeng#background)" teriakku tak percaya.

"Kenapa?," ucapnya sedikit bingung.

"Sekarang masih hari Sabtu?," ucapku.

"Memang sekarang masih Sabtu," ucapnya sambil memandang dengan tatapan aneh kepadaku.

"Berarti aku masih harus disini selama dua hari bersamamu?," tanyaku.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu…," jawabnya dengan tatapan heran.

"A, apa? Kalau begitu… Kita makan apa? Kan ga mungin kalau makan daun-daun atau ranting pohon itu!" kataku dengan bodohnya.

"Baka. Tentu saja tidak! Lagi pula aku masih mempunyai bekal dan beberapa snacks…," ucap Riku mencoba menenangkan.

"L, lau kita tidur dimana? Aku tak sudi tidur bersamamu disatu ruagan!," tegasku.

"Kau gunakan saja ruang kesehatan, kebetulan disana ada sebuah tempat tidur… Sedangkan aku akan tidur disini…," usul Riku cerdik.

"KYAAAA! Aku ngga mau tidur disana, katanya di ruang kesehatan ada mahluk gaib!," ucapku dengan manjanya.

"Bawel banget sih," ucapnya sedikit mengkritik.

"Emang disana serem kok!," ucapku meyakinkanya.

"Yasudah, kita sekalian camping disini," ucapnya pasrah.

"CAMPING? Maksud lo?," ucapku tak percaya.

"Iya camping, kita ambil tenda di gudang terus bikin api unggun deh," ucapnya santai.

"Kamu ngga becanda kan?," ucapku tak percaya.

"Ngga kok, waktu itu aku pernah sekali terkunci di sekolah," ungkapnya, "Lalu aku camping disini sendirian.,"

"Hah? Lo ngapain aja selama terkunci?," tanyaku heran.

"Menurutmu?," tanyanya balik.

"ARGH! Sumpah muka lo tuh ngejek banget! Jangan-jangan lo diem aja sampe lumutan nungguin gerbang dibuka?," ucapku kaget.

"Ya engga 'lah!," balasnya.

"Trus kamu ngapain, Haah haaaah haaaaaaaaah?(gaya 3 bersaudara haha)," ucapku sedikit ngotot.

"Kan tadi aku udah bilangf kalau aku camping, bocah!," ucapnya sambil berteriak,

"Makanya aku bawa makanan, soalnya kalo aku kekunci masih ada cadangan makanan,"

"Oh, jadi gue harus bilang 'WOW' gitu?," ucapku dengan gaya ABG.

"Kamu bawel banget deh, kayak anak perempuan aja! Sekarang gini, mau camping di lapangan atau mau tidur di ruang UKS?," tanyanya aga marah

"Iya deh..! Anak bik ngalahh~," pujiku pada diri sendiri(Author: Biasaaa~ dirumah dia jarang dipuji~!*dilempar sama Ikkyu*).

"Nah, kalo gitu..? sekarang enaknya kita ngapain? Inikan masih pagi..?," tanyanya.

"Gimana kalo petak umpet(?)?," usulku.

"Hhh, Ikhlas ga ya? Iya deh..! Suit ya?," ucap Riku pasrah (Kid: *nengok*).

"Iye…Gunting-Batu-Kertas!," seruku.

"Hoyeee, aku menang!," seru Riku.

"Yaudah aku jaga ya….," ucapku pasrah(Kid: *nengok lagi*).

"Kamu hitung sampe sepuluh ya..," perintahnya.

"Iya, iya…," ucapku.

"Huehehe, kucurangi saja dia… Kekeke!(Hiruma: LO NGIKUTIN GAYA GUE TAHI LALAT SIALAN! Ikkyu: *kabur*)," siasatku dalam hati.

"SAT…," teriakku belum selesai menghitung angka satu.

**WUUUUUSHHH**

"U…! DUA! Ehn tu anak udah ga ada?," ucapku sedikit kaget.

"Dimanaaa….dimanaaa..dimanaaa," nyanyiku seperti ayu ting-ting.

"Yep! Pasti disitu!," ujarku sambil mencoba berlari secepat mungkin.

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

"Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…," deru nafasku mulai menggebu-gebu.

"Hahh…Pasti…Hhahh..,disini…Hhh…," seruku dengan pedenya(Yamato: Ada yang ngambil gaya gue kayaknya, nih?)

**BRUUUUUUUK**

"Ayolah! Cepat kau keluar! Aku yakin kau berada di dalam kelas ini!," ujarku.

Kriik…Kriik…Kriik…

"APAAN TUH! Serius nih! Keluar aja lo!," perintahku maksa.

…..

"HENING! Serius nih gua! Atau gua harus sampe ngeronda dadakan di kales ini yak?," ucapku dalam kesunyian kelas.

"Baiklah~! Akan kumulai… Aku tau, kau ada disanaaa~," ucapku selayaknya anak kecil.

"Hm, eh? Ini buku catatan si kakek itu 'kan?," tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"U FU FU~! Bisa nyari rahasia tuh kakek nih!," ungkapku.

"Nah~ ayo kita lihat!," kataku selayaknya Dora.

"I-ini…? APA MAKSUDNYA!," jeritku kaget saat melihat tulisan 'itu'.

"Heii? Kau lama? Apa yang kau lakukan?," tanya suara yang sangat kukenal.

"I, ini…," ucapku seraya membantu.

"J, JANGAN DIBACA BODOH!," kaget Riku sambil mengambil bukunya dariku.

"MAKSUD KATA-KATA ITU APA!," teriakku frustasi.

.

.

- T.B.C-

.

.

**Author Note**

Cantya P4NTH3R

Olaaaa, I'm Dora and This is Boots*gaya Dora*.

Translate: Halooo, aku Dora dan ini sepatu-sepatu boot#translatesalah

Sorry ada sesuatu yang hilang di chapter sebelumnya. Ya…, sesuatu banget.

Mihae-_sensei_ di chapter sebelumnya adalah ibunya Sena. Karena ga ke save jadi fict itu muncul tanpa Author note.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa Kid ada waktu kata "pasrah" n' kenapa Yamato ada waktu kata "pede"(Ikkyu: ga tuh! Author: berisik banget deh!).

Jadi dulu pas jaman kita masih SD(eaa) kita sering bilang kalo Kid orangnya pasrah n' Yamato orangnya Pede(Ikkyu: oh, jadi gue harus bilang 'WOW' gitu? Author: Bacot!#maafkalokasar).

Jangan lupabaca chapter berikutnya ya!

See You In The Next Chapter!

=Review Please=


End file.
